


Gym Time, Down Time

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait is tired of Sam spending too much time at the gym instead of at home with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Time, Down Time

The woman just likes to give me grief. Every day I tell her I’m headed to the gym, whether the one on set or the one near our place, and each time, without fail, she gives me the look. The really, do you have to look. Which is certainly not as bed as the look I get when I slink out of our bed in the early hours, hoping to not rouse her, which I inevitably always do. That one tugs at my heart strings and aches my soul. And all with a look. She wakes, realizing the heat of my body is not folded to hers, looks up, sees me, and almost looks like I killed Eddie or something.

I try to explain that not everyone can consume copious amounts of alcohol and pizza and nachos and still keep a flattering figure. Some of us have to work at it. And I love it. It’s the gym. I get any frustrations I may have out of my system, and my body aches from the strain, but it’s a fantastic ache. It’s an ache that reminds me I’m alive and there’s blood pumping through my veins. And the thing of it is, I know she loves the way I look. She’d love me either way, but the way she traces her fingers up the long vein in my arm then pulls me in to her for an embrace. I do this for her as much as myself.

I grab my gym bag and give Cait a glance back as she relaxes on the couch reading something or other. “You know, you can come with me.”

“I can. But you can also stay here. With us,” She says, not even looking at me, but stealing a glance at Eddie.

I walk up to the couch, lean over, and wait for her head to tilt up, which it does, “I love you and I will see you in a couple of hours.” She smiles sadly, damn those heartstrings, and we kiss upside down, slow and sultry, but before I can move away to avoid my natural body reaction to her, she snakes her arms around my head and holds me in place, softly moaning. I use my hand to gently pull it away from my head as I pull back for her, but only slightly. “We can finish this later. I need to go.” I kiss her hand and place it on her chest.

Unfortunately, the last thing I hear right before the click of the door is Well, I’ll just take care of myself with the vibrator then.

The door closes and I lean back against it, trying to steady my thoughts. I will not get hard. I will not get hard…. I will not…. I am hard. Hmm. I’m hard and in gym shorts.

 

********

90 minutes and dozens of burpees, stretches, weights and rowing later, I decide enough is enough. I pushed it hard tonight after arriving at the gym still straining my shorts. I had needed to find another outlet. I’ll be paying for it in the morning though. It’s nearly 10:30 pm and if I don’t get home soon, the wife is going to need new batteries and divorce me for not living up to my husband duties.

Just as I grab the towel, I see the most gorgeous blue-eyed brunette walk through the doors. She’s clad in a white Nike short T-shirt with grey, barely-there shorts. Her hair is pulled away from her face in a loose ponytail and after scanning the room, her eyes land on me, she smiles brightly but then it disappears as she makes a beeline for me.

“Alright, Heughan,” hands on her hips, “you love it here so much, then teach me the proper way to work out.”

I can feel my eyebrow rise as I see the last two remaining guys in the gym watching our interaction. I see lust in their eyes and they notice a threat in mine and turn away. “Ok, BALFE” I emphasize her former last name that sadly she still has to use in public. “We’ll do some stretching first.” I bring her over to the matts and show her a few stretches. 

I work her hard and make her sweat. I supress the urge to lick the sweat from the small of her back. She’s all good until we get to the torso stretch. She’s sitting on the mat, one leg out, one leg bent and myself standing behind her. She turns to her right for the stretch and comes face to face with my crotch where she proceeds to lick up the front of my shorts. I jump back, my cock springs forward and she gives the most shit eating grin I have ever seen. I look around and catch the two guys talking as they exit the change room and head toward to exit. We’re alone except for the closing trainer. 

“Cait!

“What? Exercising my tongue.”

I stare down at her, then at my growing shorts. “Don’t move,” I say in my sternest voice possible. I walk to the front where the last of the trainers is still working. I speak with him briefly and he hands me the keys. It’s not the first time I’ve stayed late behind everyone else. After all, they knew where to find me. I’ve lock up before, hand the keys over to the security guard on duty and be on my way. But before Grant, the new guy, left, he did glance over his shoulder at Cait waiting obediently on the mat where I had left her.

I lowered the lights so that only the about a third of them were left on. I turned up the music on the stereo and headed back over to my goddess. 

I extend my hand and she takes it, pulling her up strongly so she falls against my chest. I let her linger there a moment, thinking something is going to happen, then I bring her to the standing rower. I tell her to straighten her back and show her how to use it properly. I push aside the few wisps of hair by her ear resting my large hands on her tiny waist. I lean in and whisper, “Reach up and grip the handlebars.” She does this slowly and as she does, my arms slowly travel up her body and to her shoulders then arms where eventually they meet with her hands on the bars. “Now, you pull like this,” I help her pull the bar down to her breasts, “hold it there a moment and don’t forget to breath. Are you breathing?”

She sighs out a yessss

I smile and allow her to bring the bar back to it’s resting place. I make her do this five times, each time having her hold it just a little longer while I whisper in her ear, “Are you feeling the strain?”

“Oh I’m feeling it,” and pushes back into me.

I close my eyes and smell the fragrance of her shampoo in her hair. “God, you are so beautiful,” I let my hands fall to her waist again and slide my right hand around and inside her shorts. She rolls her head back against my chest. I slide a finger through her slippery folds “You’re so wet.” Her arms weave between mine and she joins my hand, above the fabric, on giving her some attention.

“Sam,” she exhales my name in a silent protest.

I pull my hand out of her pants and bring her to the wall of mirrors. I lean her against it facing me and drop to my knees. She watches me and I, her. I pull her shorts to the side, still maintaining eye contact and lick in between her lips. I’ve lost her then and I devote my attention to the quivering flesh in front of me. I lick and stroke her to the edge, then pull her back again, lightly biting the inside of her thighs.

“Let me cum,” she says.

“No.” I pull her shorts down and she steps out of them. “Turn around, I want you to watch me take you. I want to watch me slide inside you.”

She turs and leans back, exposing her ass to me and I pull my cock through the opening of my shorts. I push it between her thighs so that we can see the glistening head come toward the mirror.   
I watch her in the mirror, lick her hand, getting it sufficiently wet with her saliva then lower it to my cock. Both of us stare as with each push between her thighs she allows my cock to enter her fisted, wet hand, pushing the skin back further.

She grips me harder and I hear, “I want to see you cum.”

“You will. But not yet.” I lean over her and spread her legs wide to accommodate my girth and push inside her then. She’s tight and we both stand, unmoving, for a moment to grow accustom to the overwhelming feeling of heat and lust rising in us and scorching through our veins. Finally, I pull her taught against me and lean us tight against the mirrored walls so that her breath fogs over our reflections. I bend my knees and then push up inside her, pressing her breasts tightly against herself. I do this slowly, torturing both of us, for a good few minutes before she reaches back to take hold of my hair that has pulled free of the tie I had put it in earlier.

She moans my name and begs me to finish her off. I’m in no position to refuse as I’ve been close for a while now. I pull her slightly back from the wall and lift up her right leg and cradle it over my bent arm opening her up to me. We can see me inside her, throbbing within her. My left hand reaches around and I can watch my fingers play with her clit and as the music track changes over the speakers to Wicked Games by The Weeknd, I barely make out in a steady breath “Open your eyes,” before she does and we both watch her cum all over my cock. 

She rides her climax and me as hard as she can before I hear her strangled, “I want to watch you cum,” again and I pull out just in time, sliding between her thighs again for us to see my seed spill over myself, her inner thighs and drip down her legs to the floor.

I lean my head against the crook of her neck and steady my breathing. I push her pony tail aside and place a single kiss behind her ear before looking at her through the mirror.

“So,” I laugh a little, “are you going to get a membership?”

“Ha!” she laughs and turns in for a kiss. “This seems pretty similar to the workouts we get at home.”

“Except at home – no mirror wall.”

“True,” she agrees, “But we do have floor mirrors.”

I kiss the back of her neck again, “Vixen,” and then look at her legs with my seed drying on them, “shower?”

She thinks a moment, “Nah. You can just lick it off.”

I raise one eyebrow and all I can think is, this woman is going to kill me. But Goddamn, I will die a happy man.


End file.
